Los dioses leen Los Hermanos Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo
by HPRV18
Summary: Las Parcas están terriblemente enfadadas por la actitud de los dioses. Por ello les envían diez libros que cuentan la historia de unos mestizos muy importantes, especialmente dos de ellos. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran las muchas vidas que se cobrarán sus actos egoístas? ¿Y cuando sepan de la vida de sus hijos? ¿Tendrá Poseidón un paro cardíaco?


**22 de Diciembre de 1994**

Era el solsticio de invierno en el Monte Olimpo y los dioses estaban reunidos para tratar importantísimos problemas:

Los Tres Grandes discutían sobre lo de siempre.

—¡El águila es el mejor animal de todos! —se jactó Zeus.

—¡Mentira! —replicó Poseidón—. ¡El caballo es muchísimo más increíble!

—¡Já! —se burló Hades—. ¡Vais listos si creéis que esos superan al perro!

Deméter, Hera y Hestia los observaban exasperadas.

Atenea leía un libro sobre estrategias de guerra.

Afrodita se retocaba su inmaculado maquillaje.

Hefesto retocaba un invento con sus habilidosas manos.

Ares afilaba su cuchillo con una sonrisa cruel.

Hermes y Apolo planeaban una broma para Ares.

Artemisa los observaba con una mueca de desagrado mientras murmuraba con desdén «¡Hombres!».

Dioniso leía tranquilamente su catálogo de vinos.

Una reunión como cualquier otra.

Excepto por...

¡BUM!

Una explosión sobresaltó a los dioses, seguido de una luz casi tan cegadora como los dientes de Apolo.

Y de ahí cayeron catorce semidioses, un sátiro, un centauro y una mortal. Cuando se incorporaron, los dioses reconocieron inmediatamente al centauro.

—Quirón —habló Atenea—, ¿qué significa esto?

—No lo sabemos, señora —respondió—. Yo me encontraba en el Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Dónde están Percy y Lily? —preguntó una chica rubia.

—Estaban con nosotros hasta hace un momento —dijo una chica de ojos dorados—, en el Argo II.

Entonces, la sala volvió a iluminarse, dejando una nota y un libro en el regazo de Atenea. Cuando la diosa leyó el remitente de la nota, palideció.

—Es de las Parcas —anunció, inquietando a los demás presentes.

—Lee —le ordenó Zeus.

Atenea se apresuró a leerla en voz alta.

_Dioses:_

_Estamos tremendamente disgustadas por sus actos egoístas. Es por ello que les vamos a mandar unos libros que narran la vida de dos semidioses muy especiales que se unirán a la lectura más adelante, pero no podrán dañarlos de ninguna forma, esos chicos tienen nuestro favor. A ver si de esta manera son capaces de redimirse de sus acciones y se dan cuenta del daño que podrán causar._

_Atentamente,_

_Las Parcas._

—Parece que no nos queda otra —suspiró Zeus. Se dirigió hacia los visitantes—. Preséntense.

La chica rubia se adelantó.

—Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y arquitecto del Olimpo.

Atenea miró orgullosa a su hija, ella tendría un año en ese tiempo, pero se preguntaba por qué el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

—Thalia Grace —dijo una chica de pelo negro erizado y ojos azules eléctricos—, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa

—¡ZEUS! —gritaron Poseidón y Hades—. ¡HAS ROTO EL JURAMENTO!

—¿HAS VUELTO A ENGAÑARME? —tronó Hera—. ¿PARA QUÉ HEMOS ESTADO YENDO A TERAPIA DE PAREJA?

Zeus no podía encogerse más en su trono.

—Lo siento... —murmuró. muy a su pesar.

—Espera, espera... ¿Mi lugarteniente? —preguntó Artemisa con temor—. ¿Qué pasó con Zoë?

—Los libros lo dirán, mi señora —respondió con tristeza.

Artemisa, no muy convencida, asintió. Estaba muy preocupada por Zoë, pues sólo habían dos maneras en las que ya no fuera su lugarteniente: que abandonara la Cacería o que cayera en batalla, y la primera era prácticamente imposible. Zoë amaba ser una cazadora y la quería muchísimo a ella y a sus hermanas de armas.

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules habló.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter.

—¿QUÉ? —El grito de Hera resonó en todo el Olimpo—. ¿CON LA MISMA MORTAL? ¿DOS VECES? ¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!

Hera empezó a brillar mientras fulminaba a su marido. Hizo falta que Deméter y Hestia la tranquilizaran durante diez minutos.

—¡Y volviste a romper el juramento! —argumentó Hades.

—En realidad, no señor Hades —intervino Annabeth—. La profecía de la que hablan es griega, y Jason es un semidiós romano. No se le atribuye en este caso.

—¿Un romano? —preguntó Atenea indignada.

—Dejémosles seguir —pidió Hestia de forma conciliadora.

—Piper McLean —dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos caleidoscópicos—, hija de Afrodita.

Afrodita dio un chillido de emoción que dejó a la mayoría con un pitido en los oídos. Un chico con rasgos de elfo y sonrisa traviesa se adelantó.

—Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego.

Hefesto miró con curiosidad a Leo. Hacía mucho que no tenía a un hijo usuario del fuego.

—Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón —dijo la chica de ojos dorados.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Hades con cierta tristeza—. ¡Mi hija está muerta!

—Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, padre —Hazel le sonrió al chico de pelo negro—. Una excepción.

—Yo soy Frank Zhang —dijo uno de rasgos asiáticos con timidez—, hijo de Marte.

Ares enarcó una ceja. Un chico vestido completamente de negro se adelantó.

—Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y rey de los fantasmas.

—¡ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO! —bramó Zeus.

—¡EN PRIMER LUGAR! —Hades alzó la voz—. ¡Él y Bianca nacieron antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Y en segundo lugar, no eres el más indicado para reclamar nada, pedazo de hipócrita! ¿Acaso no eres capaz de ver a tu propia hija?

—¿Esos niños? —preguntó Zeus con frustración, ignorando la mención de Thalia—. ¡Te dije que tenías que entregarlos!

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Hades en tono sarcástico—. ¿Para que los mataras sólo por proteger tu divino trasero? ¡No gracias! ¿No te bastó con matar a María?

Los dos dioses comenzaron a brillar, a punto de adoptar su verdadera forma divina. Los presentes se preocuparon. Ser testigo de una pelea entre dos de los Tres Grandes sin ser inmortal era muy, _muy _peligroso.

—¡YA BASTA! —exclamó Poseidón y sus hermanos dejaron de brillar—. ¡Sois unos inconscientes! ¡Solucionad los problemas en otro momento! ¿No veis que podéis perjudicar a vuestros hijos?

Los semidioses que no conocían el carácter de Poseidón se sorprendieron, sobre todo los romanos, que lo tenían por un dios terrorífico.

—Continúen —dijo, una vez que Zeus y Poseidón se calmaron, sin dejar de matarse con la mirada.

El sátiro se adelantó.

—Grover Underwood, Señor de lo Salvaje.

—Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares —dijo una chica de aspecto fuerte.

Ares la miró con aprobación. Si parecía una digna hija suya.

—Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

—Travis...

—... y Connor...

—¡Stoll! —cantaron los dos a la vez—. ¡Hijos de Hermes!

Hermes les sonrió a sus tres hijos.

—¡Parad ya! —dijo una chica—. Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter.

—Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delfos.

—¡Sí! —gritó Apolo, se levantó de su trono y empezó a hacer un bailecito raro por toda la sala—. ¡Mi oráculo ya no es una momia!

Artemisa le dio un zape a su gemelo.

—¡Estate quieto ya!

Apolo se volvió a sentar, haciendo un mohín.

—Bien, ¿quién empieza a leer? —habló Hera, sin percatarse de las miradas rencorosas que algunos le dirigían.

—Yo —dijo Atenea de inmediato, haciendo que Poseidón rodara los ojos—. Se llama: _"Los Hermanos Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo"._

—¿QUIÉN OSA ROBAR MI RAYO? —tronó Zeus.

—Tranquilízate, reina del drama —dijo Hades.

Poseidón se movió nerviosamente en su trono. No quería que sus hermanos descubrieran tan pronto la existencia de sus hijos. En ese momento, Percy tenía un año y Lily había nacido hacía sólo tres meses. Más le valía a Zeus y Hades no hacerles nada, o sabrían de primera mano lo que era capaz de hacer el dios del mar. Porque ni en sueños permitiría que les hicieran ningún daño a Percy o a Lily.

—Yo recomiendo que leamos la contraportada —sugirió Hestia—. Así podríamos entrar en situación.

—Buena idea —alabó Atenea.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**¿Qué pasaría si un día descubrís que, en realidad, sois hijos de un dios griego que deben cumplir una misión secreta?**

—Que estaríais jodidos —comentó Nico como si nada.

—¡Nico! —le reprendió Hazel.

**Pues eso es lo que les sucede a Percy y Lily Jackson,**

Los que conocían a los dos hermanos sonrieron, sobre todo dos de ellos, quienes tuvieron una sensación agradable al oírlos.

**que a partir de ese momento se disponen a vivir los acontecimientos más emocionantes de su vida.**

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Annabeth.

**Expulsados de seis colegios,**

—De momento —sonrió Quirón.

**Percy y Lily padecen dislexia y dificultades para concentrarse, o al menos ésa es la versión oficial. Objetos de burlas por inventarse historias fantásticas, ni siquiera ellos mismos acaban de creérselas hasta el día en que los dioses del Olimpo les revelan la verdad:**

—No fueron los dioses, sino Quirón —comentó Grover.

El aludido sonrió.

**Percy y Lily son nada menos que dos semidioses, es decir, los hijos de un dios y una mortal. Y como tal han de descubrir quién ha robado el rayo de Zeus y así evitar que estalle una guerra entre los dioses.**

—¿Por qué iba a estallar una guerra entre los dioses? —preguntó Zeus mientras abrazaba su rayo protectoramente.

—Porque seguramente te habrás vuelto como loco y le habrás echado la culpa a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces —gruñó Atenea.

Zeus la miró molesto pero no dijo nada, ya que habría hecho eso sin lugar a dudas. Annabeth y Grover se miraron. Como siempre, Atenea había dado en el clavo.

**Para cumplir la misión contarán con la ayuda de sus amigos Grover, un joven sátiro**

—De joven nada —dijo Rachel—, que ya tiene treinta tacos.

—¡Rachel! —se quejó Grover, haciéndolos reír.

**y Annabeth, hija de la sabia Atenea.**

Annabeth y Atenea sonrieron.

**El ladrón del rayo da comienzo a una apasionante serie de aventuras sobre un mundo secreto, el mundo que los antiguos dioses griegos han recreado a nuestro alrededor en pleno siglo XXI.**

—Y, ¿por qué demonios están nuestros secretos plasmados en un libro? —comentó Artemisa—, ¡Sí es secreto, es secreto!

—Habrá que preguntarles a las Parcas más tarde —Hermes se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, empezaré a leer —dijo Atenea—. El primer capítulo es...


End file.
